


hands on you

by AnomalyA11



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyA11/pseuds/AnomalyA11
Summary: Hope Mikaelson wished she could change a lot of the things that had happened in her life. The biggest one being losing Josie Saltzman. A new conflict is on the horizon that will force the two to come together and try and save the world one more time.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	1. memories, all alone in a dark bar

Nashville wasn’t much different than New Orleans, in Hope’s opinion. Both full of tourists and musicians, bars and drunks, parties and supernaturals. She had been making her way around the country for a few years before she settled down in the capital of country music. It was familiar enough to give her some sort of comfortably, and foreign enough to make it feel like it was some sort a\of fresh start. She’d never fly under the radar, not really. Hope Mikaelson was infamous as far as the supernatural world was concerned. Saving the world multiple times, helping to break the Gemini curse, bringing her family members back from the dead without any real consequences, the only tribrid in existence, daughter of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson- the list went on and on and on. Hope had been traveling the world for over a decade before she made her way back to the states. Now almost forty- three, forever appearing twenty-seven, she had a new life full of strange faces and nameless lovers. It suited her; she never got attached to anything or anyone. The only three commitments in her life were her bed, her house and her old C10 Chevy truck. Obviously, she had her family, but she avoided them as much as possible. A lot had happened since Malivore.

The Salvatore school had been her home for a while. Once she had graduated, she stayed to help Alaric teach and fight whatever the recent threat was. Around her twentieth birthday is when all hell broke loose; literally. Somehow, someway (she still didn’t know exactly), a group of witches had opened a hell dimension, releasing everything from old enemies to hell hounds. Yeah, actual fucking hell hounds. Those were Hope’s least favorite of all time; their venom was the worst thing she had ever experienced as far as physical pain went. One good thing came out of that bloody battle- she got her family back. Apparently, tearing a hole in time and space to another dimension opened others as a side effect. It allowed Hope to bring back her father and mother. They helped save the world, quite literally, in the nick of time. But even with her parents back, she stayed behind at the school after a few weeks of a giant family reunion. There was still an impending doom on the horizon for the tribrid, the merge.

The twins were her best friends. They knew more about her than anyone, maybe more than her own family. She had bared her heart and soul to the two young women, never finding rejection or judgement, always met with unconditional love. Yeah, they dug and poked at each other. And yeah, they had their ups and downs. But at the end of the day, they were their own family in a way, an always and forever kind of way.

So Hope had stayed, refusing to do anything other than find a way to rid the twins of their curse. When the Saltzman twin’s twenty-second birthday was around the corner, Hope had found an ancient heretic. Cyprian. Her family had warned her about him, saying his was pure evil; more monstrous then any creature ever to be known, even her father. But Hope didn’t care. Cyprian had promised a cure to the curse, and she would get it no matter the cost.

Apparently, the ancient heretic was one of the original twins to have been cursed. His sister, Kala, and him had broken the laws of the day. On top of that, Kala had refused to marry a warlord who happened to be the leader of a very powerful coven. The heretic wanted revenge, and Hope wanted the cure, so they struck a deal. The ancient warlord, Jon (which Hope found so lame), had been turned into a vampire not long after he had placed the curse on the Gemini coven. The deal was simple: kill the warlord, get the cure. It was a horrific battle that almost tore mystic falls apart and killed some of her friends, but Hope held up her end of the bargain, learning some helpful leverage in the process.  
It turned out, Cyprian and his siter had been in love and had secretly gotten married long before Kala had been promised to the warlord (Hope had gagged when she found out). He had impregnated his sister, giving birth to a pair of twins; the first set of twins to carry the curse their entire lives. Before dying, the warlord told the tribrid Kala was still alive, locked away in a cave in a deep slumber. Perfect leverage in case Cyprian tried to back out.

Of course, the ancient heretic attempted just that. Upon hearing the good news, he tried to get Hope to do more of his bidding, only giving the tribrid half of the information she needed, promising the other half later. Hope didn’t have a later. At the time, the twin’s birthday was a few days away, and Lizzie and Josie were already experiencing extreme symptoms. The tribrid told Cyprian that his sister was alive, and she knew where Kala was. The ancient heretic threatened to burn the world down if she wasn’t given to him. Between Hope and her family, Cyprian saw the error of his ways.

To break the curse, one of the Saltzman’s had to die by a specific spell. The information had hit Hope like a mac truck. Fortunately, if one of them died with vampire blood in their system and came back, it would still break the curse. It was supposed to have been Josie (to Hope’s dismay) that sacrificed herself, but Lizzie had convinced Hope to give her the tribrid’s blood and give Josie something fake. It worked. The brunette syphon had been furious and ignored Hope and Lizzie for months after. At the time, Lizzie was engaged and pregnant with her own set of twins. Luckily, Hope’s blood was apparently super charged with magic, because Lizzie and her babies survived, creating two entirely new supernaturals.

Cyprian was eventually trapped in a prison world with his sister. The man had tried to build an army years after the merge curse was broken. Hope, once again, found herself in a war. That was when Hope died. In the final battle, the tribrid and her father had been the first to reach Cyprian. Klaus demanded his daughter stay out of it, but with Hope being, well, Hope, she didn’t listen. Cyprian ripped the tribrid’s heart out of her chest that night, activating her vampire side. When Hope came to, she was in her father’s lap, surrounded by her family and friends. Josie had been missing though. The tribrid started having a panic attack when she realized the brunette syphon was nowhere to be seen. Lizzie had to tell Hope that Josie had been killed by Cyprian as well. The brunette had arrived in the room the moment the ancient heretic had thrust his hand into Hope’s chest. Josie snapped and charged at the man, distracting him long enough for Klaus to take him down, but dying in the process.

Before the battle, Hope had secretly slipped Josie, and a few others that she loved, some of her blood as a precaution. Hope would never forget the look Josie gave her when the brunette woke up a heretic. Rage and betrayal had burned brightly in Josie’s eyes and their relationship was never the same. Frankly, their relationship dissipated after that night. Hope tried for years to make amends with Josie, but the brunette would have no part of it. And after countless attempts, the tribrid gave up, accepting her fate. That’s when Hope decided to never grow attached to or love anyone else ever again. She couldn’t kick the people out of her heart who were already there, but no newcomers. And one of the ways she tried to manage that was by not being in the same place for too long.

From her travels, Hope had properties and belongings all over the world, on every contaminate and in almost every country. She had become a sort of Indiana Jones, mercenary kind of thing. She would find relics, gather intel, had done a few rescue missions and even was an undercover bodyguard for the French president at one point. Sure, Hope could have done nothing and survived off her family’s money, but that wasn’t the kind of person she was.

Eventually, she got tired or running around, or rather, running away. Hope made her way back to the states, spent some time with her family and traveled some more, trying to find a place to settle down. The moment she stepped foot into Nashville, she oddly felt at home. For the past several years, that’s where she had been.

Reluctantly, Hope had made a friend or two. She was, at the moment, sitting in her friend’s bar, pretending to drink. The fake drinking was for two reasons: the first being, she had found out in her years of travel that she was and alcoholic and a drug addict. The tribrid had spent many years blotting out her existence and used so much that she eventually crossed a line and lost control. So yeah, Hope found herself in a twelve-step program, sometimes loving it and other times despising it. The second reason she was pretending to drink, was because she was following a lead on a werewolf who was a possible serial killer and had left several bodies strew about the streets, and she didn’t want to look suspicious sitting at a bar not drinking.

It was her friend’s bar, so that worked in Hope’s favor. Her best friend, Avery. Now Avery had come out of nowhere as far as the tribrid was concerned. When Hope had come to town, she met the woman at an AA meeting, intrigued to find another supernatural there (it was a rare occurrence). The two got to talking and quickly, to the tribrid’s surprise, became friends. Avery was like a parasite that eventually went unnoticed. The woman was loving and kind with a huge heart, but also extremely codependent and emotional. She grew on Hope, as Avery said she would.

Why would someone in recovery own a bar, you might ask? Avery had bought it years before she got sober, investing everything into. She came from a wealthy family and had spent most of her inheritance on booze and drugs. With the money she had left, she got her own business; essentially somewhere she could drink and use while still making money and go unnoticed. The bar was for all audiences- locals, tourists and supernaturals. It was a pretty big building. There was even a stage for performances and a dance floor, and a mechanical bull (which Hope found so tacky and never let her friend live down). But Avery kept the bar because it became a sort of haven for supernaturals, and some humans too. She had apartments above where she housed people on the run or down on their luck, sometimes they were supernaturals just passing through who needed a place to temporarily stay. The bar itself was a haven. There were strict rules for the supernatural community in that building and it was a middle ground, a place of neutrality. Vampires, werewolves and witches could mingle without confrontation or judgement. Hope loved that part; it reminded her of home more than anything else. And since Hope had turned Avery into a hybrid, it was easy to compel people on the rare occasion things got out of hand, and it was also a handy intimidation tactic which usually kept people in line. No one wanted any part of Hope and Avery, the two combined were a deadly combination.

As Hope sipped on her ginger ale, Avery walked out of her office and behind the bar, stopping in front of the tribrid. “What’s with the sour look?” the hybrid asked as she leaned on the mahogany bar.

“I have this feeling of immanent doom,” Hope said before taking another sip. “Something’s about to happen, I just don’t know what.”

“Nope, nut-uh,” Avery said, shaking her head and waving her finger. “Don’t put that energy out there, I don’t want it coming in here.”

“I’m never wrong when I feel like this. It’s already out there. I’m like a bad voodoo radar. I always know when it’s coming.”

“Is it ‘end of the world’ doom or personal doom?”

Hope bit her lip and pondered the question. A gloomy feeling had been following her around for weeks, turning into slight paranoia. She really wasn’t ever wrong when she felt like something bad was going to happen. Occasionally, she brought it on herself, but most of the time it was out of her control; she just knew it was coming. “Both, maybe,” she whispered with a nervous look.

“Well, until it happens, have another drink.” Avery winked at her while she made her another glass of ginger ale, earning an eye role from the tribrid. The hybrid set the drink down and her eyes looked past Hope’s head, growing excited with each passing second.

“What?” the tribrid’s eyebrow cocked and she turned to look, seeing nothing other than people drunk and mingling, trying to find someone to go home with at the end of the night. Then, it hit her. “No,” she said as she turned back to her friend. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on!” Avery whined. “It always makes you feel better!”

“Not tonight.” The look in Hope’s eyes was almost deadly, but it didn’t faze the hybrid.

“You’re doing it.” Avery walked around the bar, reaching Hope and grabbing her hand.

“No!” the tribrid insisted, her voice hissing out.

“You want to,” Avery said confidently. “We both know you could stop me and you’re not, which means you really want to deep down inside. You’re just fighting what you want. Isn’t the point of life to do what you want and enjoy it?”

Hope rolled her eyes; she hated when her friend was right. The pair walked up on the stage, interrupting the band playing music. Avery smiled widely and instructed the musicians, earning nods of approval from the band. She handed Hope a microphone and gave a wide smile before jumping off the stage and standing right in front of it. Hope rolled her eyes again, trying to fight her own smile from forming and failing. The tribrid took a deep breath before singing the first note, starting the song.

“I wish I would’ve laid my hands on you,  
Shown you a thing or two,  
I wish I would’ve pushed you against the wall,  
Lock the door and the bathroom stall, windows and the screen”

The crowd in the bar started cheering, their attention drawn to the auburn-haired woman on stage. The almost hazy sound of guitar and soft drumbeat sent a trance through the atmosphere. People made their way to the dance floor, the song working to their advantage of trying to find a lover for the night.

“I wish you would’ve laid your hands on me  
That kind gon’ bring me to my knees  
I wish I would’ve let you lay me down  
Cause I wouldn’t be here wishing now  
I wish I would’ve laid my hands on you”

For Hope, the song she was singing was a love/hate relationship. She had fallen in love with it the first time she had heard it but hated the memories that had popped up into her mind. Before Josie Saltzman hated Hope Mikaelson, they had almost been a thing. The years of them being together, sharing things traumatic and intimate, surviving and living together, had brought them together in a way the tribrid never thought possible. Hope had always had a crush on the brunette syphon (now heretic). It wasn’t until she was around eight-teen she realized her feelings were more than a crush. There had been a slow build up between the two, a dance of sorts. One night, the two had stayed up together under the stars, celebrating a victory over whatever monster they had beaten. In the early morning, when the sun had started to rise, the young women had caught each other’s eyes, leaving them both breathless. For the first time in Hope’s life, she knew what it felt like to feel grounded and be spinning out of control at the same time. Josie had leaned in, tucking a stray hair behind Hope’s ear, and looked down at the tribrid’s lips for the first time; the first time Hope had noticed anyway. They almost kissed. Hope had pulled away when their lips were centimeters apart. Fear of losing Josie because of crossing a line they couldn’t return from had coiled in her stomach and pushed her out of the brunette’s gravity.

“I wish I was still half drunk  
Still tangled up  
Still making love  
But instead I’m alone in bed with you in my head  
Can’t get you out of my head  
Mmmm, mmm  
And my only regret”

After that day, moments like that became more common. Hope and Josie started finding themselves in compromising positions on a regular basis. There was a time Josie tripped and Hope caught her from falling, pulling on the brunette so hard and fast that their bodies ended up glued together in a tight embrace. That was the first time the tribrid learned what wanting all of someone felt like. On a few road trips, the two had been “forced” to share a room, one time with a single bed. The young women had fell asleep sharing secrets and giving longing looks. Hope woke up tangled with Josie, their limbs wrapped around each other, on their sides, face to face. And it was then Hope understood that the feeling she had gotten over the years when taking Josie in was mixture of awe and longing, and a feeling she couldn’t bring herself to admit.

“I wish I would’ve laid my hands on you  
Got you high in a motel room  
Little secret for my soul  
No one sees what no one knows  
Forbidden company”

After Hope’s family had come back from the dead, she brought the Saltzman twins to her home in New Orleans to officially meet her family. It made her heart swell with joy when she saw how well they interacted with each other, especially Josie; it was like the young woman was a missing person in their family portrait. Lizzie left New Orleans before her sister, wanting to get back to her boyfriend at the time. The tribrid and the witch spent many days and nights practically glued to each other’s sides. One day, when Hope confronted her father on a few things, she ran off and didn’t come back until the early morning. Josie had waited up all night, refusing to close her eyes until the tribrid returned. Hope eventually stumbled into her room and found Josie in her bed with worried, welcoming eyes, waiting to try and sooth her pain. The brunette held Hope for hours as she cried, rubbing patterns on her skin comfortingly. After what seemed like an eternity, Hope pulled her head away from Josie’s chest and got lost in the loving look the brunette was giving her. The tribrid leaned in and kissed her, groaning in delight at the feeling and taste of Josie’s lips. It was then Hope knew she would kill to kiss those lips. Josie pulled away with a weary look, explaining how she didn’t want to start something when Hope clearly wasn’t okay, and also very drunk. But it had given Hope, well, hope. The brunette wanted that kiss and wanted more. For the millionth time, Hope fell asleep wrapped up in all things Josie.

“I wish you would’ve laid your hands on me  
And never let me go  
Drawing pictures on my skin  
Places no one’s ever been  
I wish I would’ve laid my hands on you”

Months before the merge, some of Hope’s friends went with her to her family’s home in the Alps of Germany. They spent an entire summer there, mostly. They made trips to cities and other parts of Europe, but most of it was spent in the mountains. Josie and Hope shared a room the entire time, sleeping in one bed when there was two. The relationship between them transformed. Hand holding and kissing became a regular thing, even around Lizzie and their friends. The blonde syphon had been pissed at first, but quickly warmed to the idea. Lizzie said it felt right for them to be together, like it was inevitable and always meant to be. Hope believed Lizzie’s words then. Simple loving gestures began to mix with late nights of making out and groping, never quite getting to being completely physically intimate. Hope learned what burning desire felt like that summer, what yearning for the deepest of connections with a lover was. For the first time, the idea of having sex wasn’t a way to feel good or get off, but a way to express love and worship the other person. And even though they didn’t get there, Hope longed for it to her soul.

“I wish I was still half drunk  
Still tangled up  
Still making love  
But instead I’m alone in bed with you in my head  
Can’t get you out of my head  
Mmmm, mmm  
And my only regret”

The first time Hope betrayed Josie, it broke what they had built. That’s when Hope felt agonizing, true heart break for the first and only time. Yeah, her heart had been broken before, and it had hurt like hell and felt like the end of the world, but it had never felt like she wouldn’t be able to mend or breathe again. There were a few times after Josie had forgiven Hope, they almost made love. Nights where they were both drunk and full of hurt. As much as Hope had wanted to open up again, a part of her refused. The tribrid had cause the strain on her relationship with the witch, but she resented Josie for her pain and suffering and couldn’t seem to let it go. And every time they go drunk and stripped, almost giving in to something both had wanted for so long, one of them would pull away. A giant wall of fear was in between them, and neither was willing to let their guard down before the other.

“I wish I would’ve laid my hands on you,  
Shown you a thing or two,  
I wish I would’ve pushed you against the wall,  
Lock the door and the bathroom stall, windows and the screen  
I wish you would’ve laid your hands on me  
That kind gon’ bring you to my knees  
I wish I would’ve let you lay me down  
Cause I wouldn’t be here wishing now  
I wish I would’ve laid my hands on you”

As the song faded out, a last memory flashed in her mind. The night before the battle with Cyprian, Hope had confessed everything to Josie. They fought and argued, and cried, but for the first time in their relationship, Hope had been completely raw and unguarded, exposing herself completely without waiting for Josie to do it first, or expecting reciprocation. They crashed together, stripping each other down and worshiping each other’s body. For a moment, Hope felt what it was like to be inside of Josie. When the tribrid had slipped her hands between slick folds, never breaking eye contact, she fully realized what it meant to want to satisfy someone completely, not caring if it was given back. The feeling of Josie’s skin on hers, their bodies so tightly meshed together there was no space, their lips barely touching and their eyes locked containing endless unconditional love and desire, combined with the warmth and wetness of the brunette around her pried open a bolted door in Hope’s chest. A deep yearning to mark the witch, to claim Josie for her own, crashed down on Hope like a title wave. She felt her eyes turn and remembered Josie gasping; the brunette giving Hope a look that screamed for the tribrid to take her. A few moments of bliss and perfection was all they had before screaming and yelling shattered the moment, forcing them to stop and respond to the distress.

After that night, Hope never found herself lucky enough to be in Josie’s presence. The brunette wanted nothing to do with her, and Hope couldn’t blame her. The rest was history. Well, Hope’s long, drawn out, booze and drug induced comma history. But hey, she had a pretty content life going for her.

“Bravo!” Avery screamed, startling the tribrid out of her thoughts. Hope smiled awkwardly and blushed before trying to make her way off the stage, only to be stopped by her friend. “Nope. These people love you, and so do I. We want more.” The crowd cheered in agreement, their voices loud and slurred. Hope sighed in fake annoyance but continued to sing none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is called "Hands On You" by Ashley Monroe. I highly suggest giving it a listen.


	2. well, fuck

“Your boy’s been here the past couple nights,” Avery said as she wiped down tables, getting ready to open her bar. “He’s been stalking this cute blonde witch. Melanie, I think her name is. She’s the daughter of Jeremiah, the leader of the local coven.”

“Great,” Hope muttered as she helped her friend by placing chairs at tables.

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it? You’ll know where he’ll be. He seems to really loves this place. Perfect spot to find people to kill.”

“Oh?” the tribrid said with a sarcastic look, eyebrows raised.

“Well, yeah,” Avery said as if it was obvious, waving her hands around. “I come from a long line of psychotic wolves. I know what I’m talking about. Also, all I watch are serial killer documentaries.”

“So that makes you an expert?” Hope gave her friend a look that said, ‘you’re so stupid.’

“Whatever,” the hybrid huffed as she wiped down the last table.

Silence engulfed the pair as they continued to prepare for the night’s eventually drunk crowd. Hope got lost in her thoughts, trying to think of ways to draw the werewolf out so she could have him somewhere alone. She didn’t want to risk being seen taking him down. That was always a pain in the ass. Having to clean up the mess and compel multiple people. And it would be an even bigger mess if the supernaturals in the bar saw. It would start an investigation and multiple meetings. Hope cringed at the idea.

“A group of supernaturals came into town this morning,” Avery spoke, breaking the silence as she jumped up on stage, hooking up equipment.

“You’re just telling me this?” Hope asked, annoyed.

“I didn’t think it mattered,” the hybrid shrugged. “It’s just a random group that seem to be on vacation. A few witches and vampires. The oddest thing about it is that they’re traveling together. Not a common thing, those kinds being friends.”

“Not where I come from.”

“Well, where you come from, there’s a school of supernaturals interacting from the start. It goes against all the rules. Huh,” Avery stopped to think. “Maybe they’re from your school, or Mystic Falls.”

“Maybe.” Hope was almost disappointed with herself for not putting that together in the first place. They probably were from Mystic Falls. God forbid it was anyone she knew. The thought sent a wave of panic through her.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Avery said. “We’re bound to see them at some point, especially if they’re staying a while.”

“If they’re from Mystic Falls, I hope we don’t,” Hope sighed out in admittance. “They’ll know who I am, and I really don’t feel like talking to them.”

“That’s kind of cocky,” the hybrid teased, earning an eyeroll.

“It’s not. I’m in their textbooks. My entire family is. Along with all the others who helped save the world with me a few times.”

“That’s a valid point.” The back door to the bar slammed open, the voices of the band being heard. In walked a mixture of cheery vampires, witches and a wolf, babbling back and forth and debating over something pointless. “Hey guys,” Avery greeted with a smile.

“Avery,” one of the witches, Symphony, greeted before hopping up on stage and checking her drum set.

“How has your day been?”

“Laaaammmmeeee,” the werewolf, Dorian, responded. “College sucks,” he muttered before grabbing a guitar.

“They didn’t have college in my day,” one of the vampires, Constantine, said in an agitated voice. “You should be grateful.”

“Blah, blah, blah.”

“Hey, Hope,” Sara greeted as she grabbed the other guitar.

“Hey, Sara,” Hope said with a smile. “How are you?”

“Pretty good. Just had a little snack.” Her eyes flashed black and red momentarily. “I love having a human girlfriend.”

“I’ll bet,” Jordan breathed as he got his bass. “Perfect situation for a blood sucker like you.”

“It’s not like it’s forced!” Sara snarked. “Besides, I’m going to turn her when she’s ready. She wants to wait until she’s older.”

“You know, it’s kind of creepy you’re dating a twenty-one-year-old, considering you’re over four-hundred.”

“Don’t make me beat your ass.”

“Children,” Avery interrupted, earning death glares from the two arguing, “let’s fight nice.”

“This is nice,” Jordan deadpanned.

“Yeah, mom,” Sara added, “calm down.”

Hope snickered as she watched the group continue their bantering, enjoying the light heartedness of it all. It was times like these the tribrid cherished. Simple moments of humanity that seemed to flash by and go unnoticed, but to Hope they were relevant. She enjoyed watching people interact. The unconditional love that was shared between the group made the tribrid’s heart swoon; not that she’d ever admit it.

“You singin tonight?” Sara asked in a hopeful voice.

“I don’t think so,” Hope replied wearily, preparing for the inevitable.

“Come on!” the vampire whined. “Please? You’re such a better singer than Jordan.”

“First off,” the witch started, “I resent you saying that. Second, I agree with Sara.”

“Do you realize how contradicting that sentence is?”

“I think you should sing,” Constantine spoke up from behind his keyboard. “The crowd really loves you. You’ve got a great voice and you’re attractive. It’s a win-win in a bar full of drunks.”

“It would be easier to spot your boy,” Avery added in a low voice, glancing at Hope. “Great place to keep an eye on him.”

“Ugghhh, fine,” Hope huffed. “Only because I’ll be able to watch him better.”

“Yeah, you tell yourself that,” the hybrid teased as she nudged her friend’s arm. “Also, tonight is alternative night. You’ll get to do some of your favorites.”

That kind of perked Hope up. “Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

“I assumed you’d know the schedule by now. You’ve only been here three years.”

“I don’t pay attention to stuff like that.”

“Clearly,” Avery deadpanned.

The doors to the bar opened, people quickly shuffled inside, half of them already tipsy or drunk. Music started filling the walls with laughter and slurred words. At first, Hope was awkward on the stage. Yeah, she enjoyed singing, loved it actually. It was always the large crowd watching her, half of them eyeing her like she was a piece of meat, that bothered her. After a few songs, she let go, ignoring the people scattered about, enjoying herself while she could.

Avery had decided to play bouncer for the night, not going far from the front doors. It would be easier to help Hope that way. As the hours passed, eventually the werewolf walked in, an evil smirk on his face. Melanie, the witch he was following, had walked in a minute earlier, heading straight for the bar with a group of friends. Avery looked up at her sire on stage to see if Hope noticed; she did. The hybrid continued to discretely keep an eye on the werewolf from the entrance, appreciating her heightened vampire senses for the countless time.

It wasn’t long after that the group of touring supernaturals walked in. Avery stared each of them down, a warning to them, which also allowed her to take them in. The first to enter was a tall blonde, her blue eyes widening in excitement as she took the scene before her in. She turned to a smaller guy, who still looked like a teenager, jumping up and down and squealing. Avery inhaled deeply, catching their scents. Three vampires and two witches… or something that smelled close to a witch. The other male of the group, a tall muscular vampire, rolled his eyes at the blonde before walking away to get a drink. The last two to walk in were both brunette’s, one slightly taller than the other. The taller one looked at Avery and smiled brightly, her brown eyes kind, and in a way, inviting. The hybrid felt oddly safe around the woman and shook the feeling off. The other brunette head nodded Avery with a cocky grin, eyeing the hybrid up and down sensually. Avery just stared coldly, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, which made the woman’s grin widen. The hybrid kept her concentration on the group as they walked away, listening intently.

“This is so fucking cool!” the blonde squealed again, turning to the two women behind her.

The taller brunette laughed and gave a fond look to the blonde. “It is pretty awesome.”

“It’s like that bar in New Orleans run by the Mikaelson’s,” the shorter brunette chimed in. “I love places like this. No fighting or sides, just people having a good time. When Hayley told me about this place, I knew we had to see it.”

Hayley? No. Avery’s eyes went wide. The hybrid only knew of one Hayley from New Orleans, Hope’s mom. Avery yelled for the regular bouncer to come to the door before running toward the stage as fast as she could (without using her supernatural speed). On her way, her arm was grabbed by the strange blonde, stopping her. Avery stared at the woman curiously and was met with only joy. “You work here, right?” the blonde asked.

Avery debated in her mind for a moment. Should she go to Hope or try and get information? She decided on the latter. “I’m the owner, actually,” the hybrid said with a grin. “Avery,” she introduced herself, shaking all three women’s hands.

“I’m Lizzie,” the blonde replied. “This is Jade and my sister, Josie.”

Avery had to fight with everything in her to not flinch or give a shocked look. Josie? Fucking Josie Saltzman? Oh no. No, no, no. This night could not get any worse. Internally shaking the fear off, the hybrid continued the conversation. “What brings you lovely ladies to my bar?”

“Vacation!” the blonde shouted excitedly. “We’re celebrating!”

“And what are we celebrating?”

“My children finally moving out,” Lizzie replied with a smirk. “I love my kids, but they’re trouble, and exhausting.”

“I think every parent feels that way.”

“Do you have kids?”

“Oh, no. But I practically raised my siblings and I was glad to be rid of them at first.”

“How long ago was that?” Jade asked, earning a surprised look from Avery. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” It was only half a lie. Besides, they didn’t need to know. “Recently turned. So it wasn’t that long ago.”

“Hey sweetheart,” a drunken man interrupted their conversation, grabbing Josie’s arm. “Care for a dance?”

“No thank you,” the brunette said as kindly as possible.

“Come on,” the man slurred, his grip tightening.

“Knock it off,” Avery warned, giving the man a death glare.

“Who the hell are you?!” he shouted.

“The owner,” Avery growled, getting in the man’s face. “I’m also someone you don’t want to fuck with.” Her eyes turned for a moment, a protectiveness coming out that the hybrid only felt when it came to Hope. It was out of her control. She blinked a few times as the man ran away, returning them to her natural state. What the fuck?

“You’re a hybrid,” Josie breathed, clearly shocked. Panic spread across Avery’s face and her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to figure out what to say. “How?” the brunette asked.

“Uhhh, Josie,” Lizzie said as she tugged on her sister’s shirt and stared at the stage, trying to get the brunette’s attention.

“Lizzie, this is serious. She’s a hybrid, that shouldn’t be-“ Josie stopped mid-sentence when her eyes landed on the stage, finding what her sister was looking at.

“No fucking way,” Jade breathed when she looked up.

Hope fucking Mikaelson was on stage, getting ready to sing another song. Lizzie turned her head eerily slow, her eyes analyzing her sister. Josie looked like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes wide and transfixed, unmoving. The brunette’s breathing had stopped, and her shoulders tensed. Of course, she would find Hope in the most random place. A whirlwind over emotions spun like a tornado in her.

“Josie,” Lizzie said sternly, snapping her sister out of her daze. “Are you alright?”

“No,” the brunette whispered.

“Let’s go.” The blonde took her sister’s hand and stopped trying to walk away when Josie didn’t move. “Josie?”

“I want to stay.” The heretic’s tone let her sister know that she was on a mission, and Lizzie swallowed hard, a bit scared of what was about to happen. “You,” Josie directed at Avery, a look on the hybrid’s face that said ‘aw fuck.’ “You know Hope.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Avery chuckled out, clearly nervous.

“Intimately.” It was a statement.

“I mean, yeah. She sired me.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Josie retorted with malice, mocking the woman.

“Hey,” Jade got the brunette’s attention, “it’s not Avery’s fault.”

Josie sighed and momentarily closed her eyes to calm down. Jade was right; her anger wasn’t toward the hybrid. She opened her eyes, giving Avery an apologetic look. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “How I’m feeling has nothing to do with you.”

“It’s alright.” Avery gave a small smile and cleared her throat. “If you’re going to stay, I’ll set you guys up with a table and give you free drinks all night. I have a feeling you’re not going to leave until you talk to Hope. I might as well make you guys comfortable.”

“You do realize my sister might try and kill her?” Lizzie asked, giving the hybrid a strange look.

“I don’t think she’ll kill her.” Avery chuckled. “Beat her to a pulp, maybe. Tear her apart emotionally, probably. I don’t see murder happening.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Hope’s messes are not mine.” The hybrid shrugged her shoulders. “She’s my sire and I love her. Hell, I would die for her. But I am not getting involved with the mistakes she’s made. She made them, she can fix them.”

“You know about us?” Josie asked. It was really more of a dismayed statement.

“Of course, I do. Hope told me all about her family, blood and not blood.”

Lizzie noticed her sister’s face going cold and interrupted before Josie could speak again. “How about that table?” she asked as she gently placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders, grounding Josie in place.

“Got it.” Avery ran away so fast it was like she had never been there.

Hope hadn’t noticed Avery’s interaction with her long-lost family. Her eyes stayed glued to the werewolf stalking Melanie. For a moment, that sinking feeling of doom had filled her, but the music and her concern for the random witch overpowered it, putting it out of her mind. When she noticed Melanie was way beyond the point of legal intoxication, she turned to the band, letting them know it was the last song she would be singing. They gave her looks of understanding. When Hope turned back around, her eyes drifted to the witch again. The werewolf was chatting her up, a dirty look on his face. She quickly scanned for Avery, finding her in a corner, watching the werewolf as well. Hope was intrigued by the disgruntled look on her friend’s face and made a mental note to ask about it later. The tribrid took a deep breath before singing.

“Day after day, I will walk and I will play,  
But the day after today, I will stop and I will start”

The guitars, drums and bass began to rapidly play the old 90’s song. The crowd began to jump and dance, some people leaving their seats to join.

“Why can’t I get just one kiss? Why can’t I get just one kiss?  
There may be some things that I wouldn’t miss, but I look at your pants and I need a kiss  
Why can’t I get just one screw? Why can’t I get just one screw?  
Believe me I know what to do, but something won’t let me make love to you”

The older people in the crowd started screaming the words, their eyes lighting up with memories of better times. Hope loved that, how a song could bring out forgotten moments that brought people excitement or joy.

“Why can’t I get just one fuck? Why can’t I get just one fuck?  
I guess it’s got something to do with luck, but I waited my whole life for just one”

Hope jumped off the stage, burying herself in the sea of people, jumping up and down with them. She shook her hair around before continuing to sing, her eyes constantly glancing at the wolf feeling the witch up.

“Day after day, I get angry and I will say  
That the day is in my sight when I’ll take a bow and say goodnight”

Discretely, Hope put the microphone back on the stage, signaling to Jordan to pick up the song. She kept pretending to party and dance, making her way to the other side of the bar, closer and closer to the werewolf and witch. Melanie was so drunk; she could barely keep her eyes open. Hope found herself wanting to throw up from the sick, satisfied look on the man’s face. When she was a few feet away, the werewolf looked up, catching the tribrid’s turned eyes. His face fell and quickly turned vicious, his canines growing. In a flash, Hope grabbed the man and ran him out the back door into the ally way, throwing him hard into a dumpster, leaving a huge dent in the metal. The werewolf growled loudly while struggling to get up, falling and catching himself on the metal cube. He turned, looking manically at the tribrid.

“You might wanna back off,” he spat out, wiping blood off his mouth.

Hope grinned cockily as she took a few steps forward. “Do you know who I am?”

“A hybrid,” he licked his lips of the remaining blood. “So what?”

“Wrong.” Hope raised her hand and flung him into the brick wall of the bar, breaking some of the cement. “Guess again?” she asked sweetly, stopping a foot away from him.

“No.” His eyes burned with fear for the first time since Hope had laid eyes on him. He started struggling, trying to move, but it was no use.

“Now, you know that won’t work. Why bother?”

“Let me go, Mikaelson!” he shouted, trying to sound intimidating but failing miserably.

“Not until you answer my questions.”

A stare down occurred, the moments stretching on for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, the man growled in annoyance and caved. “What do you want?”

“Why are you going around killing innocent women?”

“Because my master demands it.”

The tribrid’s eyebrow cocked. “Your master?”

“My alpha.”

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Hope cooed evilly, curling her fist, causing the man’s bones to start crunching. He screamed and writhed in pain, stilling after a few seconds. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself back there,” the tribrid growled. “I think you were doing this willingly.”

“I am willing,” he grunted out, a sick look returning to his eyes. “He just wants them dead. He doesn’t care how it’s done.”

“Why does he want them dead?” The werewolf shut his mouth. Hope squeezed her fist, the man’s bones crunched more. Hope asked again. “Why?”

“They’re in the way!” he screamed as he bones realigned themselves.

“Do I really have to keep asking you questions? It’ll be less painful if you just tell me everything in one breath.” The werewolf noticed Hope going to clench her fist again and screamed.

“No! Alright! Fine!”

“Good boy,” she chimed as she released him, his body hitting the ground with a loud thud. “Don’t try and run, or you’ll end up right back where you were.”

The werewolf spit blood out of his mouth and wiped his chin before continuing. “All I know is the people he wants dead can interfere with his plans. An old vampire came and spoke to my alpha over a month ago. They struck some sort of deal. We get rid of these people and we take over the city when the time is right. That’s it. That’s all I know.”

Hope eyed the man, reading his eyes while listening to his heartbeat; he wasn’t lying. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Kyle,” he muttered angrily.

“Any last words, Kyle?”

“Wait!” he shouted while trying to get up, only to be pinned against the wall again. “I told you what you wanted to know!”

“And you killed innocent people! Mostly women, who also happened to be raped before they died!” Hope’s eyes turned gold and black as her teeth elongated and she walked forward, gripping the man’s throat and squeezing. “You don’t get to live after what you’ve done,” she growled out dangerously.

“Hope!” a voice shouted beside the tribrid, knocking her out of her murderous thoughts. No. No it couldn’t be. Hope looked to her left and found Josie Saltzman eyeing her down, disappointment and anger in her brown eyes. “What are you doing?!” the heretic continued to shout.

“Stopping a killer,” Hope said lowly, pushing her feelings deep down inside and releasing Kyle’s neck.

“You go around slaughtering people now?” the disgust in Josie’s voice stung.

“You have no idea what he’s done,” Hope defended herself, challenging the brunette’s judgment.

“That doesn’t give you the right to kill him!”

“He raped and murdered twelve women!”

Josie’s eyes widened at that. Her brown orbs changed instantaneously, red and black mixed with fury. Before Hope knew what was happening, Josie ripped the mans throat out, a satisfied smile on her lips. Hope was shocked. Yeah, people changed, especially when they were turned into a vampire. But never in a million years did Hope imagine she would witness Josie killing someone with such… pleasure.

“You should have started with that,” Josie said emotionless as she dropped the man’s throat on the ground, her eyes changing back. The brunette said a spell, cleaning the blood off herself as if nothing had happened. The wolf’s body plopped onto the ground as Hope lowered her hand and continued to stare at Josie, mystified. The heretic cocked her eyebrow at the tribrid, a bit annoyed. “What?”

“N-nothing, I,” Hope stuttered out, shaking her head, “I’ve never seen you so…”

“So what?” Josie asked with attitude.

“So… satisfied… from killing someone.”

“I’m not the only one it happens to,” the brunette breathed, looking away for a moment before fixing a cold stare on the tribrid. “Whatever.”

As the heretic turned around to head back inside, Hope forced her way in front of the woman. “Josie, wait.”

“What?!” the brunette almost yelled.

“What… what are you doing here?”

Rage ignited in Josie’s brown orbs. “That’s what you have to say?” Hope’s face fell. “After all this time, and after all you’ve done, that’s all you have to say? You’re unbelievable.”

“Wait!” Hope called, a heavy weight pushing down on her chest. But it was no use, the brunette was gone in a flash, leaving the tribrid shattered and in tears.

“I hate my life!” Hope whined as she slammed her head down on the bar. It was almost three in the morning. The crowd was long gone, and Avery and Hope were the only two remaining as the hybrid cleaned up.

“That was shitty,” Avery said, earning a glare from the tribrid.

“Why didn’t you tell me as soon as they were here?” Hope was pissed.

“A serial killing werewolf is more important than an ex… whatever you guys were. You know I’m right.”

Hope groaned loud in annoyance. Avery was right. Fuck. “I just…” she sighed. “I hate my life.”

“You have a pretty awesome life, Hope,” the hybrid said warmly as she sat down next to her friend. “This will work itself out. Josie will talk to when she’s ready, even if it’s a hundred years.”

Hope stared at her, her annoyance growing. “You say it like it’s so simple, and like the idea of it doesn’t suck.”

“It is. You just don’t feel that way because your heart is involved.”

“I hate you,” Hope grumbled.

“I can live with that,” Avery laughed out, earning an eyeroll from her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "Add It Up" by Violent Femmes


	3. apologies suck

Why was Josie Saltzman heading to a bar at ten in the morning? Simple- she wanted answers, information… something! Of course, Hope fucking Mikaelson would be in Nashville. The first vacation the brunette went on in years, and she had to end up in the city the tribrid lived in. Hayley was going hear it. The crescent alpha obviously knew where her daughter was. Or maybe… maybe she didn’t. That thought made Josie’s heart ache a little. The brunette had asked Hayley a few times about her daughter, and every time the woman didn’t know much, sometimes nothing at all. Josie would be lying if she said it hadn’t scared her. Yeah, she couldn’t be with Hope, but she wanted her to be safe and happy.

When the brunette had ended things with the tribrid, it took everything she had at the time. Josie didn’t know how many days and nights she spent in bed, sobbing and in agonizing pain. She learned what it meant to have your heart ripped out emotionally. A deep and dark depression crept in and had quickly consumed her. About a year of her life was spent draining people dry and killing them for sport. Endless parades of sex and blood, and not really recalling where she had gone or who she had seen. It was like her humanity had been shut off, but not completely. She never killed an innocent or fed from one. It was always murderers or rapists; something along those lines. She told herself what she was doing was okay, because the people she was torturing deserved it, but it ate away at her. That’s not the person Josie was, and it wasn’t the person she wanted to be. The brunette crawled back home into her mother’s arms, desperate for salvation and forgiveness.

Josie hated herself for a while, plagued by deep resentment and trauma she had brought upon herself. Fits of anger had become a common thing. Destroying houses, burning forests, demolishing cars and other heavy objects, all became a way she released her rage. Until one day, she confronted all the things she feared and despised about herself. Klaus had helped her through it, surprisingly. He and Caroline rekindled their flame and at first it made Josie uncomfortable (because of her history with Hope). The original hybrid had offered the brunette help repeatedly until she finally broke down and accepted it. Klaus shared his life with Josie, telling her anything she wished to know. He taught her how to control her heightened emotions and aggression and her overwhelming desire for blood. Caroline and Hayley had helped Josie with self-forgiveness, and shared their darkness as well. Over time, it worked. Josie was back to the person she used to be in some ways but had grown and felt better than she ever had about herself. She had years of inner peace and contentment, occasionally interrupted by grief and heart ache. All in all, life was good, and she got to use her powers to help improve life, not take away from it.

The heretic had opened her own school. A college for the kids at the Salvatore School so they could continue their education secluded from the world if they wanted to. It was also for people who got turned later in life, or for wolves who actived their curse when they were older. The Forbes Institute is what she named it, soon to be Forbes University. Josie’s blood, sweat and tears went into building it, and it was one of the best things to ever happen in her life. Lizzie was a professor there, as well as Kaleb, along with a few of her other friends. The most interesting professor was Elijah Mikaelson. Yup. Josie didn’t quite remember how or when that happened, but it was thing. A big thing, that drew people there for miles.

When Josie reached her destination, she took a moment to breathe and untangle herself from her thoughts. After a few minutes, she banged on the bar doors, waiting for a response. Footsteps became louder as they approached, the bolted metal finally clicking open. A teenager, no older than six-teen, answered, giving Josie a dirty look. The young boy cleared his throat expectantly, waiting for the brunette to say something.

“Oh,” Josie laughed shyly with a smile, “I’m sorry. I’m Josie.” She stuck out her hand but was only given a glare.

“Henry,” the boy said with a nod. “What do you want?”

The brunette retracted her hand and found herself wondering how the young boy became so… cold. “I’m looking for Avery.”

“She’s not here.”

Henry went to close the door, but Josie stopped him, maintaining a calm demeanor. “Do you know where I can find her?”

He squinted his eyes and thought a moment, remembering. “You’re the Josie that was here last night?”

“Yes.”

“If you go down the block and make a left, there’s an old brick house. That’s where she is.”

“Thank you,” Josie smiled wide before the boy shut the door in her face, startling her. What the hell?

It was a regular morning, calm and as quiet as it could be for living in the city. Hope had spent the night out, God knows where, which had given Avery the opportunity to be alone. The hybrid loved her sire, she really did, but it was nice to be still with no one around; she didn’t get it much. She took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes, beginning to meditate when she heard a knock on her front door. She could ignore it, right? It probably wasn’t important. Another knock. Avery sighed heavily as she stood, shuffling her feet as she approached the front of her house.

When she opened it, her eyes bulged. Josie Saltzman. Great. “Hey,” she let out nervously with an awkward look. “What’s up?”

“May I come in?” the brunette asked with a timid voice, avoiding eye contact.

“Sure.” Avery stepped to the side, allowing Josie entry. Maybe she shouldn’t let the brunette in. After all, Hope lived there too. But the tribrid wasn’t home, and Avery felt almost obligated to give Josie what she wanted. Weird. She needed to talk to Hope about that. “How’s it goin?” Avery asked as she closed the door.

Josie crinkled her nose and made a weird face, clearly uncomfortable. “I uh,” she started, contemplating where to begin. “I wanted to apologize for how I behaved last night. I wasn’t very kind to you.”

“Oh,” Avery’s eyebrows shot up, and then she smiled. “I mean, thank you, but it’s okay. Your attitude is nothing compared to what I’m used to getting,” she tried to joke, but Josie just looked at her. She cleared her throat. “I didn’t take it personally. It’s not even a thing. I understand.”

“Alright.” Josie took a minute to look around. To her right was a living room with warn couches, bookshelves and a massive entertainment center. To her left was a kitchen that was a bit outdated, but still nice. Paintings and pictures covered the walls, telling unknown stories. Josie’s breath hitched when a painting in the living room caught her attention. She walked toward it, not able to stop herself. Hope had to of painted it. Brown eyes wandered a giant canvas littered with fall color and trees, mountains in the back round and a lake off in the distance. It was a where Hope had told Josie she was in love with her for the first time.

When they had been on their vacation in Germany, they spent days exploring the woods. They had found a clearing, calm and serene, full of magic. Hope and Josie made it their spot, and spent many nights there, holding hands, stealing kisses, and looking at the stars. The memory made Josie’s heart ache and tremble, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She sniffed and coughed, wiping the tear away before she turned around. Avery was staring at her, concerned and curious.

“You know that place?” Avery asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Josie whispered. “Hope and I went there one time. Well, many times, when we went to the Alps.”

“That explains a lot,” the hybrid muttered aloud to herself.

“Meaning?”

“Oh, shit, I meant to keep that in my brain.” Avery chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head before replying. “That’s the one painting in the house Hope won’t talk about. Every piece of art in here was made by her or Klaus, or both. There’s a story for every single piece. She’s always refused to tell me about that one.”

“Mmm,” Josie hummed in understanding. A light bulb went off in her head and she slightly panicked. “Hope lives here?”

“Well, yeah.” Avery said it like it was obvious. “She’s not here right now. She’s been gone all night. Ever since she saw-“ the hybrid stopped, scolding herself in her mind.

“Ever since she saw me,” the brunette finished the sentence, a touch of sadness in her voice.

“I really have to think before I speak. I ramble too much and say whatever comes to my head. Ever since I got sober and stopped lying, for the most part, I lie when I have to, but I have no filter. Just boom, it comes out and I can’t stop. Like right now. Damn it, I’m sorry. I’m nervous and-“

“It’s okay,” Josie interrupted, chuckling. “Really, it’s fine.”

“Sorry,” the hybrid breathed out through a clenched jaw. “Well, I feel awkward.”

“Don’t.” The heretic gave a warm smile. She could see why Hope would choose to live with the woman. Avery seemed kind and genuine; two things Hope valued dearly. “It’s refreshing, someone saying how they feel and what they think. The only person I know who says whatever they want is my sister, and she’s not nice about it half the time.”

“It gets me in trouble sometimes, especially with Hope.”

“Why?”

“Well, because I tell her the truth when she doesn’t want to hear it.”

“That sounds like a good friend to me.”

“Yeah, well it’s kind of shitty when you try to comfort someone. Sometimes, all people need is a hug and a shoulder to cry on. I start blabbering, trying to fix it, or them, when I can’t, and I know I can’t. Or I’ll tell them the truth before they’ve even processed what they’re feeling and not remotely ready to hear it, which never ends up good. See, I’m rambling again.”

Josie laughed and her smile grew. She was quickly growing fond of the hybrid. The brunette remembered a comment Avery had made, and she asked her question, her curiosity getting the better of her. “You’re sober?”

“Uh, yeah.” Avery looked around awkwardly again. She didn’t care if Josie knew about her, but she didn’t have the right to say anything about Hope. And with how she was telling Josie anything the brunette wanted to know, it made her swallow nervously.

“That’s awesome,” Josie said reassuringly, noticing the hybrid’s tense demeanor. “My father’s an alcoholic. I’ve seen how hard it can be, how dark it can get.”

“Yeah, it stopped being fun and got… ugly.” The hybrid looked around and her eyes landed on the couch. “Wanna sit?” The brunette nodded her head and followed Avery into the living room, sitting on the couch across from her. “So…” Avery began, not knowing what to say.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Josie started timidly, “how did you and Hope meet?”

“She showed up in town one day,” Avery said, leaving out the AA part (she didn’t have the right to reveal that or want to). “We got to talking and I harassed her until she agreed to be my friend. And here we are,” the hybrid shrugged.

“You’ve been together a while then?” The hybrid’s eyebrow cocked at the comment. It felt like Josie was asking if they were a thing. Gross.

“Yeah. We’ve been friends since she got her. Room mates for a few years, since she turned me.”

“How did that happen?” the brunette’s voice held a bit of bite and Avery flinched. Josie sighed and gave a weary smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“It’s alright. Do you really want to know?”

Josie paused to think and answered hesitantly. “Yeah I… I think I do.”

“Okay,” Avery breathed out, running her hands on her pants before continuing. “A witch cursed me, my friend’s ex-wife. I found her cheating on him and I told him. Why wouldn’t I? She claimed I ruined her marriage and she cursed me. I started deuterating from the inside out and I wasn’t healing. Hope found a way to break the curse, but the damage had been done. My body still wouldn’t heal, and I was weak, and I couldn’t do anything without help. I could barely talk.” She took another deep breath and ignored the pitying look in Josie’s eyes. “I asked Hope to turn me. It took some convincing, but she did, obviously. I wouldn’t have been able to have a life with the condition I was in. I’d probably be dead by now.”

“That’s…” Josie paused. “That’s horrible. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Don’t be.” Avery gave a tight smile. “It’s in the past, and I’m better than ever. Hope was there every step of the way and taught me everything I needed to know. She took care of me; she always has. She’s a true friend. My sister from another mister.” Josie snorted and took a deep breath. Before she could say anything else, the front door opened.

In came Hope, still wearing the same clothes from the previous night. Avery’s eyes went wide as she assumed her friend had been out all-night having sex. When Josie and Hope’s eyes found each other, the brunette looked the tribrid up and down, scowling. Fuck. Hope had been out all night, wandering the streets and feeling sorry for herself. Eventually, she drove out to the woods to go wolf out and spent the rest of the night in the bed of her truck. When the sun came up, she drove back into town and stopped at a dinner for breakfast. Hope had felt better, until she walked into her house. She knew what she looked like. It wasn’t a good look, especially with Josie in her living room. Fucking Avery. The day was going downhill fast.

“Hey Josie,” Hope greeted awkwardly as she closed the door.

“Hope, I uh,” Avery began, shrinking under the tribrid’s smoldering glare. “Josie’s here.”

“No shit.”

“Have fun?” Josie asked in a clipped tone, gaining Hope’s curiosity.

What was the brunette’s problem? Oh, right, she hated the tribrid. Hope sighed and walked to the living room, stopping in the entryway. “I did,” she quipped with a fake smile. “Went for a run, slept in my truck, had breakfast. I was thoroughly enjoying myself until I got here.”

“Oh no,” Avery huffed, wanting to look away from the impending fight but not being able to.

“Is it that horrible to see me?” Josie’s voice raised a few decimals as she stood.

“No.” Hope’s eyes flashed with pain before turning cold. “I just don’t like coming home and being given judgmental, dirty looks.”

“We both know what it looked like.”

“Why would it matter if it was what it looked like? Why would you care?”

“Hope,” Avery tried to stop her friend. The tribrid put her hand up, signaling for the hybrid to be quiet.

“You’re right, Hope, why would I care?” Josie’s voice was full of venom. The tribrid flinched. “I wasn’t judging you, by the way.”

“Could have fooled me,” Hope countered, get angrier by the second. Why was she so upset? Maybe it was because she felt rejected after Josie ran away. Maybe it was because the brunette brought up pain. Or maybe it was out of the guilt and shame Hope felt looking at her. Yeah, it was probably that one.

“Why do you have to be like this?” Josie was hurt and she was doing her best not to let it show, so she decided to be mean. “I see you haven’t changed.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Oh, fuck,” Avery muttered to herself, wanting to leave but too sacred to get in between them.

“It means,” Josie took a few steps, invading Hope’s personal space and crossing her arms over her chest, “that you still think you’re right about everything. You made an assumption and got angry over it, and instead of talking about how you feel or admitting you’re wrong, you’re getting angry. It’s always the same bullshit with you.”

“Why can’t you just admit I’m right!” Hope shouted. “You thought I had been out all night with someone else.”

“This is stupid,” the brunette huffed. “There’s no point in this. You and I aren’t together. We’re not even friends.” Ouch. That stung. “I’m leaving.”

Hope panicked. It was never supposed to be like this. She hated that it was like this. And it was all her fault. That killed her. The tribrid swallowed her pride. “You’re right,” Hope whispered, causing Josie to stop in her tracks.

“What?” the brunette asked in a shocked tone, turning around to face the tribrid.

Hope took a deep breath and looked at Josie, remorse in her blue orbs. “You’re right. I made an assumption about what you thought, and I didn’t want you to think it, so I got defensive, for no reason. I…” she walked forward, stopping a foot away from the brunette. Josie’s face went from pissed to stunned in less than a second. “I apologize.” The sincerity in Hope’s voice is what got to Josie. Maybe the tribrid had changed a little.

“I’m gonna go!” Avery almost shouted before vanishing.

The pair stood there, staring at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Hope’s hands were shaking, and her mouth was dry. Her heart sank down to her stomach, he guts squeezing it and in knots. She wanted to run and hide, and not face this. All the times she tried to apologize, and now that she had the chance her mind was screaming at her to leave. But she stayed, glued to the floor and refusing to give into her fear.

Josie couldn’t tell if she wanted to cry or scream, or hug Hope as tightly as possible. Blue eyes were boring into her soul, full or sorrow, pleading for something. The brunette swallowed so hard that it seemed to echo in the silence. She blinked a few times, fighting the urge to cry. What was she doing? Why was she putting herself in this position? Being around Hope always lead to the same thing: heartbreak. But she couldn’t bring herself to move, her heart demanding she stay. Damn it.

“Can we…” Hope trailed off, sounding petrified, her voice shaky. “C-can we talk?” she finally got out.

Josie sighed and debated in her head. She should leave, not go down this road. Did she want to talk? Was she ready to? She guessed there was only one way to find out; try it. “Yeah,” she whispered.

Hope barely smiled. “Do you want to do this here or can we sit down?”

“Let’s sit.”

Josie led the way back to the living room, momentarily feeling weird since it wasn’t her house. She sat down and looked at Hope, waiting. The tribrid took a deep, silent breath and exhaled before turning around and walking over, stopping in front of the couch Josie was sitting on. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Hope asked, pointing at the spot next to the brunette.

“No,” the heretic barely got out.

Hope sat, making sure to leave inches between them, not wanting to make Josie uncomfortable. The tribrid’s hands were in here lap, fidgeting and tapping on her thighs. Eventually she spoke, begging God to help her before looking into Josie’s eyes; they held a look she didn’t recognize. “What I did to you was wrong.” Josie was already surprised. “It was selfish, and it wasn’t right. I lied to you. I disrespected you. I betrayed your trust repeatedly and I harmed you. I had no right to do it. You deserve more than that Josie, so much more. I was wrong to try and justify it. I was afraid of losing you, so I forced what I wanted on you, only thinking of myself, and it wasn’t okay. You’re capable of making your own decisions and you should’ve been able to. I took your choice away, and there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret it. Can I… Is there anything I can do to make it right?”

Josie’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, resembling a fish. She didn’t know what to say. She never thought she would get an apology. The few times Hope tried to talk to her after everything happened, the tribrid really did try to excuse her actions; it was never a real apology. But here Hope was, sincerely admitting she was wrong and offering to make it right. A thought popped up in the brunette’s mind, the real reason for her anger. She didn’t want to potentially ruin the moment, but she had to say it. “Why?” she breathed.

“Why what?” Hope asked, fighting the fear in her veins.

“Why did you do it?” The tribrid gave a confused look. Do what? Which part? She already said why she gave Josie her blood. The brunette noticed Hope wracking her brain, not understanding. Honestly, how could she? It was a pretty vague question. “Why did you…” Josie choked back tears. It made Hope hate herself a little more. “Why did you use…” Fuck it. “Why did you use sex to trick me?”

Hope’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

Josie searched the tribrid’s eyes for deceit and found none. There was hurt, bewilderment, but no deception. “The night you gave me your blood, we almost-“

“I remember,” Hope interrupted, not wanting to hear it aloud for some reason.

“Did you… did you do it to distract me? Or trick me?”

“What?” Hope was almost appalled. How could Josie think that? Then again, with Hope’s history… “I would never do that.” She reached out for Josie’s hand and held it tightly, hoping to God the brunette would see she was telling the truth. “I gave you my blood hours before that happened. And then right before the fight, just in case. I didn’t use… I would never ever do that.” The tribrid sank to her knees, now holding both of Josie’s hands, her blue orbs begging the brunette to believe her. “Josie, when we almost… that was sacred to me. I didn’t plan on doing that. It just happened. I could never do that. I know I’ve been a liar and I’ve betrayed you, but that’s something I would never do. I’m aware me slipping you my blood is a violation, and this probably doesn’t make sense, but I would never violate you like that. Ever.”

Hope was telling the truth. Josie could feel it. And, well, she could hear the tribrid’s heartbeat. All those years of anger collapsed in seconds and left the brunette feeling oddly empty and in pain. Hope looked so broken, so scared and hurt. It was breaking Josie’s heart. “I have to go,” the brunette said, getting up and slipping her hand’s out of Hope’s.

It took a moment, but the tribrid stood and called out. “Josie, pl-“

“I have to go,” the heretic repeated before she disappeared.


	4. and so it begins... again

Klaus couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes and slapped his face, hoping it was a dream and he’d wake up. Nope. On his desk was Cyprian’s prison world, broken and shattered to pieces. No. Klaus flipped his desk and threw it across the room in a rage. It crashed into a brick wall, a heavy bang echoing through the house as it splintered and broke apart. He growled furiously and screamed, knocking over shelves and destroying everything he could find. It wasn’t long until Caroline and Hayley appeared in the doorway, extremely perturbed.

“Klaus!” Hayley yelled, stopping the man as he was about break his bed.

“What?!” he yelled back, his eyes black and gold.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“The ascendant!” Klaus growled out before punching the wall, cement pieces dropping to the floor. “It’s broken!”

“How the fuck did that happen?”

“I don’t know, Hayley!” the original flung his arms in the air. “I just got back from England and found it burned and in pieces on my desk!”

“Breathe,” Caroline said soothingly as she grabbed the man’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Klaus was panting like he had just run a marathon, his eyes locking with hers. It took a few minutes, but he calmed down. Caroline smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss before running her hand through his hair. “When did you get back?” she asked.

Klaus sighed and let go into his fiancé’s touch. “Not long. Ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Hayley and I didn’t get back until yesterday and we didn’t come straight home,” Caroline said as she stopped petting the original and placed her hand on his chest. “Freya, Keelin and Nik are still gone. Elijah is at the university, and Kol and Davina are visiting him. All the kids are away. Anyone with enough magic could have gotten in here.”

“How do we know he didn’t die in there?” Hayley asked, kind of enjoying how Caroline could pet Klaus into submission.

“Breathe, Hayley,” the original said with a worried look. “What do you smell?”

The crescent alpha took a few deep breaths and her eyes grew wide and scared. “No,” she said in disbelief.

“That’s his scent. Him and his sister wife.”

“Fuck,” Hayley muttered, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “We need to find the kids.”

“They’re all in Nashville,” Caroline spoke up, taking a step away from Klaus. “They took your advice.”

“Well, that makes things easier.” The original cocked his eyebrow at Hayley. She rolled her eyes. “Hope lives there, remember? We can get them all at once.”

“I know where she lives,” Klaus bit out.

“Then what was with the look?”

“There’s no guarantee she’ll be there. Our daughter hasn’t stayed in one spot for more than a year.”

“Well, maybe if you tried calling her, you’d know she’s still there.”

“I do call her! She doesn’t answer!” Klaus was quickly losing his temper again. Caroline grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, instantly calming him. He took another deep breath. “I’m sorry,” Klaus said to both women sincerely.

“Klaus,” Hayley said with sympathy, “I know you do. I’m sorry. I’m… upset and worried. This man almost killed our daughter the last time he was out in the world. He almost killed all of us. I shouldn’t be picking at you.”

“But you’re right,” he said bitterly, ashamed of himself. “I didn’t know she still lived there. I stopped trying to talk to her because I can’t… what I did…”

“Shh,” Caroline hugged the man, running her hand through his hair again. “It’s alright.”

“It’s not.” Klaus’ voice was shaky, a few tears falling down his face. “I’m a horrible father.”

“Well, you’re not the worst,” Hayley teased, trying to cheer the man up. He looked at the mother of his child with sad eyes. It hurt Hayley’s heart. It was the same look Hope got when she was devastated. “Now, you’re father, on the other hand… he’s horrible.”

“That’s not saying much,” Klaus whispered, defeated. Caroline glared at Hayley; she wasn’t helping the situation.

The crescent alpha rolled her eyes. “Klaus, you’re not a horrible father. But you will be if you keep avoiding your daughter because you’re afraid of what she’ll say. The point is, you’re not at the bottom of the list yet. So suck it up, pack a bag, and move your ass. We need to go get the kids.”

Klaus blinked at her and eventually grinned, appreciating Hayley’s nonchalant behavior. “Piss off.”

“There we go,” Hayley laughed before leaving the room.

A loud, repetitive banging woke Hope up. She growled in frustration, jumping out of bed and flying down the stairs. She flung open the door, almost breaking it, about to yell at the intruder, freezing when she realized Lizzie, Josie, and her friends where the ones on her porch. Hope furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if Josie had brought them here to murder her. She’d be okay with it. At least she wouldn’t have to feel guilty anymore.

“Are you going to let us in or what?” Lizzie asked with attitude, snapping Hope out of her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah,” Hope mumbled. “Come in.” The group shuffled inside, and Hope directed them to her living room. They all took turns hugging the tribrid and smiling, happy to see her. Well, everyone except Lizzie and Josie. The brunette heretic was avoiding eye contact with Hope at all costs. And the blonde was snarky and being protective of her sister. It annoyed the shit out of Hope. “What’s going on?” she asked, leaning against a bookshelf.

“We’ve got some bad news,” Lizzie started, hesitating for a moment. “Fuck it, I’m just going to say. Cyprian escaped.”

“What?!” Hope shouted. “How the hell did that happen?!”

“We don’t know,” MG said. “Your mom called and told us. No one was at your house when it happened.”

“She called you?” Well damn, that’s insulting.

Josie rolled her eyes, noticing the tribrid’s reaction, and huffed before speaking. “She called you too, Hope. You just didn’t answer.” Looking at the tribrid was a mistake. Hope was barely clothed and so much more toned than Josie remembered. Her heart started racing and heat pulled in her stomach. It wasn’t fair. How could she not drool over a skimpily dressed Hope Mikaelson?

Hope’s gaze drifted to Josie and was surprised to find the brunette eyeing her up and down, desire in her eyes. The tribrid looked down at her outfit: extremely short shorts and a tank top with no bra. Hope’s face turned red as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling exposed. She really hadn’t been expecting visitors. Lizzie’s eyebrow cocked when the tribrid’s face began to burn. The blonde glanced at her sister, the brunette blatantly gawking. “Stop!” Lizzie hissed, slapping Josie’s shoulder and jolting the woman out of her daze. “Gross.” She made a displeased noise before continuing. “Anyway, Cyprian is out of his box and the world’s gonna go to hell.”

Hope cleared her throat. “Does anyone have any idea where he is?”

“I think he’s in Switzerland,” Kaleb spoke up, earning curious looks. “There was a giant spike of magic outside of Zurich a few days before your moms got back.”

“I hate planes!” Jade whined.

“So what?” Hope began, agitation in her voice. “We all hop on a plane and go after him?”

“We have to stop him,” MG said.

“No.” The tribrid looked at them like they were all crazy. “We can’t go after him by ourselves. We did that last time and we all barely made it out alive. We need an army.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic,” Lizzie said.

“No, I’m not. Cyprian and Kala weren’t the only ones in that prison. Over thirty of his most devote followers were in there with them. And I wouldn’t be surprised if he has more. Think about it. Why go to Zurich, Switzerland? It’s not random.”

“I agree with Hope,” Kaleb chimed in. “Nothing that man does is random. It’s all calculated and planned in advance.”

“He’s probably already added numbers to his ranks. Even if he hasn’t, him, his sister wife, and his disciples out number us. Either way, we need more people.”

“What do you suggest?” Josie asked.

Hope looked at the brunette and got lost in brown orbs for a few seconds. Josie was afraid, more afraid than she was letting off. All Hope wanted to do was comfort her. “Avery,” she finally said.

“Avery?”

“Avery’s lived in Nashville her entire life. She knows every supernatural clan and coven for a hundred miles in each direction. She’ll help us recruit people. My family can recruit people in New Orleans. And if there’s anyone you can think of in Mystic Falls that can help, we’ll ask them too.”

“Hope,” Lizzie began, “this is serious. They could all get killed and-“

“I know,” Hope interrupted. “That’s why we need as many people as possible. Cyprian isn’t the kind of guy who’ll stop. He’ll go after the entire world once he’s finished with ours. He isn’t just a threat to us. He’s a threat to everyone.”

“You’re right,” Jade spoke up. “Let’s build an army.”

Hope and Lizzie were silent as they drove down an old road in the tribrid’s truck, on their way to Cookeville. Avery was sitting in the bed of the truck with Kaleb, exchanging stories, sharing laughs and getting to know each other. Hope kept glancing at the blonde heretic, waiting for her to say something, anything, but Lizzie kept her silence. The woman held an annoyed look, it had been on her face since they had started driving. The day had been long, going from town to town, talking to other supernaturals. The group wasn’t having much luck. Avery had a lot of contacts, but most were refusing to help. Either they didn’t believe the group, or they knew of Cyprian and instantly declined, petrified. Hope was becoming extremely agitated. Between the constant refusals and disregard for the seriousness of the situation, and her copilot ignoring her all day, she was about to snap. She would totally need to wolf out later.

“Hope!” Avery shouted as she stuck her head in through the driver’s side window, causing the tribrid to swerve, scream and almost have a heart attack.

“Avery!” Hope yelled, giving her friend a death glare before looking back at the road. “Fuck! Are you trying to kill us?!”

“We wouldn’t die,” the hybrid said nonchalantly, pissing the tribrid off more.

“What do you want?” Hope gritted out as she gripped her steering wheel tighter, trying to control her temper.

“You need to make a left up here, before we enter town. My Uncle lives down that road.”

“Okay.” Avery lingered in the window, wondering why Hope was so upset. The tribrid bit the inside of her cheek. “Anything else?” she bit out.

“No.” The hybrid quickly disappeared, recognizing the almost murderous look in Hope’s eyes.

“She’s ridiculous,” Lizzie mumbled as she rolled her eyes. Hope’s ears perked up at the sound of the blonde’s voice. “She’s more annoying than you. That’s saying something.”

“Ha,” the tribrid replied mockingly, smiling inside at the small interaction.

As they pulled up to the old, wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere, Hope looked in her rearview mirror, glancing at the SUV behind her. Josie, MG and Jade piled out of the vehicle, and Hope felt a twinge of jealousy at how the brunette heretic and the vampire smirked at each other. Slowly, the tribrid made her way out of her truck, her feet feeling like they were trapped in cement, every step heavy and uncomfortable. She was so over the day.

“What do you want?!” A man yelled as he burst through the front door of the cabin, shot gun in hand, the crashing of the door and his yelling startling the group.

“Uncle Pete!” Avery beamed, not worried at all.

The man looked at the hybrid and squinted, taking Avery in. After a few seconds, he lowered his gun and laughed whole heartedly, elated. “Avery!” he cheered as he made his way off the porch, every step loud on the wood, engulfing the hybrid in bear hug. “My favorite niece!” He lifted her up in the air and twirled her around in a crushing embrace. Hope snickered.

“We both know I’m not your favorite,” Avery said with a laugh as her Uncle put her down.

“You’re my favorite out of your father’s children, that’s for damn sure.” Pete’s voice was deep and booming, even when it wasn’t raised. He was a giant man, over six foot and full of muscles. His eyes took in the rest of the group, breathing in deeply to catch their scents. He blinked, pausing. His inquisitive green eyes went back to Avery. “What are you doing traveling with a bunch of vampires?”

“Uncle Pete,” Avery whined, “you know I’m a hybrid.”

“Yes, well, you’re my niece, and you’re still part wolf. Same as Mikaelson over there.” The giant man walked over to the tribrid, giving her the same greeting as Avery. When Pete put her down, Hope was beaming; she loved this man. “I’m glad the two of you are finally visiting me for a change. I hate Nashville.”

As the trio began to talk, Josie watched with interest. Apparently, Hope knew the giant werewolf well. The way they all joked and shoved one another, how their eyes lit up and their smiles showed teeth, it brought a fond grin to Josie’s lips. Hope was elated and her laugh was melodic. It caused the brunette’s heart to jump emphatically. She forgot Hope could do that to her. Then again, she had forced herself to forget everything about the tribrid, not wanting to remember.

“We need your help,” Avery said seriously, bringing Josie back to reality.

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked in a worried voice.

“Cyprian escaped his prison.”

Pete’s eyes flinched and his jaw clenched. His eyes flashed yellow and a low growl vibrated from his chest. “How?” the question came out in a rumble.

“We don’t know.”

“I told Klaus we should have just killed him.”

“Sorry,” Josie interrupted, gaining their attention. “You know Klaus?”

The giant man’s eyes softened as he looked upon the brunette and he relaxed. “I’ve known Klaus for years. Hayley lived with me for a while.”

“Small world,” Josie muttered, thinking the Universe had a sense of humor bringing Avery and Hope together. Just like how it had brought her back to the tribrid. Damn Universe.

“You have no idea.”

“We need help,” Avery continued. “We need the pack and whoever else is willing.”

Pete sighed and his eyes filled with disappointment. “I don’t know if they’ll help. Since Frank passed, we have no alpha.”

“When did that happen?”

“Last week. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. I’ve been preoccupied with trying to keep Jacks and Dean from killing each other.”

“They both want to be alpha,” they hybrid stated, worry in her eyes. “If either of them gets it, they’ll destroy the pack.”

“Well,” Pete began hesitantly, “you could-“

“No,” Avery interrupted sternly. “I. Will. Never.”

“Avery,” Hope piped in timidly, “maybe you should recon-“

“NO!” the hybrid shouted.

“We need the help,” the tribrid pleaded. “If the only way we can get it is for you to become alpha, then-“

“NO!” Avery screamed. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to calm down. “Hope, I will not ever be an alpha.”

“This is about more than you,” Hope combatted.

“Says the woman who refuses to even join a pack!” Avery snapped.

“Technically, you’re my pack.”

“Well great! You can be their alpha too!”

“It doesn’t work that way Avery, and you know it.”

“Why don’t you want to be alpha?” Josie asked, snapping the hybrid out of her anger instantly. Weird. It didn’t go unnoticed by Hope.

“My brother James, her father, was alpha,” Pete started, “and he went a bit nuts.”

“He went insane,” Avery corrected with a glare at her Uncle. “He got drunk with power, turned extremely violent, and almost killed my brothers.”

“It doesn’t mean that will happen to you. Your father was unstable long before he became alpha.”

“Look at me!” Avery shouted. “I am unstable! I’m an alcoholic, drug addict, who’s bipolar and has heightened emotions because I’m part vampire! I am the definition of crazy!”

“Avery,” Josie said softly, walking over to the woman. A warm, understanding smile spread across her lips. When she reached the hybrid, she took the woman’s hand and squeezed gently. Hope’s eyebrow cocked at the gesture. Avery had calmed instantly at Josie’s touch and the brunette was genuinely concerned for the hybrid. A spike of jealousy ran through Hope’s blood. She shook it from her mind. She knew Avery, and the hybrid would never do that to her. Not to mention, Hope knew how Avery looked at a woman when she found them attractive, and that’s not how she looked at Josie. Avery’s face held a fondness of sorts. She was looking at Josie the way she looked at the tribrid. Hope’s curiosity was peaked. The way her friend responded to Josie was eerily similar to how the tribrid responded to the brunette. Fucking weird. Maybe it was a Josie Saltzman thing. “Hope was right when she said we need the help,” the brunette continued. Hope startled at Josie saying she was right. “You could always become alpha and step down after all of this.”

“It’s not that simple,” the hybrid responded in a dejected tone.

“Nothing about any of this is simple. But this is bigger than our personal wants and desires, and our fears. This is about everyone. We all need to do everything we can to help.”

Avery sighed heavily and pulled her hand away from Josie’s, crossing her arms, guilt and some sort of responsibility creeping into her chest. Hope smirked. The hybrid was so going to cave. “Fine,” Avery gritted out. The tribrid snorted, earing a death glare from her friend.

“Really?” Pete asked, excited and amazed.

“You’re taking the position when it’s over.” The hybrid poked her finger into her Uncle’s chest in a threatening manner, the glare never leaving her face.

“This will be interesting,” Lizzie said to her sister as she laid down in bed, in one of the guest rooms of Pete’s house. “Avery seems kind of stupid. I imagine her running a pack, if she even wins, will be a disaster.”

“Lizzie,” Josie scolded as she changed, rolling her eyes at her twin. “You don’t even know her and your passing judgements and making assumptions.”

“She acts like a child,” the blonde sighed out. “She’s worse than Hope. Stomping her feet, whining and crying, blurting out anything that comes to her mind.”

“You must get annoyed with yourself then, huh?” Josie laughed hard at her own joke (except it wasn’t really a joke, like a half joke), catching her sister giving her the evil eye as she put a fresh shirt on.

“Ha,” Lizzie replied with a scowl.

A calm silence fell over them as they settled into bed, listening to the crickets chirping as they stared off into space. Josie’s mind wandered to Hope, wondering how the tribrid was. She seemed off, looking defeated and almost miserable. Josie cared; she couldn’t fight it. When Hope apologized, and the brunette had run off, a sort of shift occurred. The brunette spent all those years hating Hope for something she hadn’t done, living her life off that furry some days. She didn’t know how to feel about the tribrid now. Josie’s heart, her damned heart, ached for resolution and healing, and burned with a choking hunger to be invaded and laid to waste by the woamn. The heretic wanted to be pinned beneath her, fully taken, and snuffed out in a glorious way. It’s funny how once the brunette’s anger evaporated, and forgiveness started to sneak in, all she wanted was Hope Mikaelson in every way possible.

Josie’s throat began to burn, and panic bubbled up in her stomach. Shit. She was hungry. The group hadn’t been planning on spending the night, and with everything going on, Josie had forgotten to feed before they left. Lizzie had reminded her too. The brunette looked over at her sleeping sister who was lightly snoring before getting up and sneaking out of the room. She crept her way downstairs and out the front door. Animal blood would have to do for now. The thought was disgusting, but what other choice did she have? Josie was so in her head, that she walked right into Hope, who had been laying in the grass on the side of the house, losing herself in the night’s sky.

“Hey,” the tribrid said, cocking her eyebrow when she noticed the look on Josie’s face. She sat and studied the brunette. Josie kept swallowing and her fists clenched and unclenched. Her body was rigid, and she had a bit of a crazed look in her eyes. It dawned on Hope. “You’re hungry.”

Josie swallowed again, trying to wet her throat and soothe the burning sensation, knowing it wouldn’t work. She shook her head and looked away, embarrassed. She gasped when she felt Hope’s fingers gently slip around her wrist. She so didn’t need the tribrid touching her right now. Her sex drive was heightened because of her hunger, it always happened that way for her. Not to mention, she hadn’t been touched by anyone in a long time and- No! Stop. Josie looked at Hope cautiously and bit her lip. The tribrid looked so innocent looking up at her, eyes full of wonder and interest. “I need to feed,” Josie sputtered out, trying to ignore all the different sensations and emotions shocking her system.

“Sit,” Hope said tenderly with a comforting smile, softly tugging on the brunette’s wrist. How could Josie say no when Hope was looking at her like that? The brunette sat down and gave Hope a weary look, wondering what the tribrid was up to. “Feed from me,” Hope said boldly, her face serious.

“What?” Josie replied in disbelief. “Hope, I… I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” the tribrid asked with a troublesome smirk. “I’m mostly alive. Only a third of me is vampiric. It would satisfy your hunger.”

“I…” the brunette was flabbergasted. It made sense. It would work. But she shouldn’t. Feeding from Hope would feel… intimate. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Josie finally replied after a long silence.

Hope turned to face the brunette, moving a bit closer, their knees touching. She took both of Josie’s hands and gave the heretic a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. And you’ll feel better. You need blood and I’m willing. It’s as simple as that.”

It took Josie a second to make up her mind. She wanted it, badly. Her eyes started turning, fangs elongating and her mouthwatering. She zoned in on Hope’s neck, the tribrid’s heartbeat starting to drown out all sound around her. “Just this once.” Josie’s voice was low and predatory, and turned Hope on immensely. The tribrid gulped and did her best to not shiver under Josie’s smoldering gaze. This really shouldn’t be a turn on, black and red eyes, dark lines on tan skin, a wicked smirk with sharp teeth. But Hope could feel heat pooling in her stomach. Josie snaked her hand around Hope’s neck, licking her lips as she slowly pulled the tribrid closer. Her teeth grazed against pale skin, and Josie’s smirk grew when Hope shivered. “Are you sure?” the brunette managed to get out, giving Hope a chance to change her mind.

“Yes,” Hope breathed, her voice husky and low. Josie held back a satisfied whine.

Without warning, sharp fangs sunk into Hope’s neck, a pleased groan escaping the tribrid’s lips. Her eyes closed tightly, and her hands involuntarily grabbed at the brunette, pulling her closer. Josie moaned in satisfaction. The sound vibrated up Hope’s neck, slithering into her mind and engraving itself in her memory. One of Hope’s hands dug itself into Josie’s hair, the other gripping at the woman’s waist, tugging so hard that the brunette was almost sitting in her lap. Being fed from was almost always enjoyable in Hope’s opinion. She had allowed it a fair amount of times over the years, usually during drunken or drug induced sex with random bodies, but this was different. The tribrid could feel her eyes changing and a buried need to take the brunette in her arms and claim her started clawing its way out. Josie resituated herself, straddling Hope and sitting down in her lap, crashing their bodies together. The tribrid could feel her self-control slipping away, her mind screaming at her to make Josie hers.

“Josie,” Hope let out in a desperate voice, trying to get the brunette’s attention.

The heretic hummed in response, pulling on the tribrid’s hair and earning a desperate moan. In the back of the brunette’s mind, a sane voice was screaming at her to stop. But she had never tasted blood so sweet. Not to mention, it was Hope’s blood. That sent a spike of desire to her core. She groaned loudly, grinding her hips down into Hope’s and giving into her instincts. She heard the tribrid call her name again; it sounded so distant, like a whisper from a dream she heard upon awakening. Josie hummed in satisfaction as she pulled her mouth away and started licking the blood pooling around the wound she had made. She felt Hope’s grip tighten and she smirked, satiated and wanting more.

“Josie,” Hope let out in a shaky breath, devastatingly disappointed that the brunette had stopped, even though she knew it was the right thing.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Josie whispered sensually into Hope’s ear, the tribrid chocking on a moan. Dear God. This had to stop before Hope lost it.

“Are you satisfied?” Hope tried to gently nudge the brunette off her. The brunette responded by pulling her hair and gripping at her waist, pushing the tribrid to the line of insanity.

“Not fully,” Josie hummed in the tribrid’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Still hungry?” Hope was trying to redirect the conversation, well direct it away from where it seemed to be heading, but it was hard for her to form coherent thoughts at the moment.

“Yes.” Oh fuck.

“What the hell?!” Lizzie screamed from the front porch, bitch slapping the pair out of their sexually charged daze. “What are you doing?!” The blonde stomped her way down the steps as Josie jumped off Hope, her face burning. “I fall asleep for ten minutes and you’re out here dry humping your ex!”

“Lizzie,” the tribrid said calmly as she stood, “it’s not what it looks like.”

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“Josie was hungry, so I fed her.”

Lizzie stared the pair down, her eyes scrunched and pissed. “You let her feed from you?” Why did that seem to piss the blonde off more than the dry humping?

“Yes.” Hope crossed her arms over her chest, becoming a bit perturbed.

“Why would you feed from her?” the blonde asked her sister.

Josie opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. She was baffled. The brunette had never reacted so intensely to someone’s blood. Yeah, when she first turned, she was blood crazed, just like everyone else. But it was different. Josie could hear herself obsessing over the tribrid’s blood already. And how the rest of her responded… that didn’t happen to her when it came to blood. Sure, it was a turn on, but she had never felt feral and like she wanted to mark someone as hers, or desperate and wanting to feel the person all over her and tearing her apart.

“Josie!” Lizzie shouted, getting her sister’s attention once more.

“She’s not lying,” the brunette finally spoke. “I didn’t feed before we left because I thought we’d be back tonight. She fed me. It got a bit out of hand. That’s all.”

Lizzie’s eyes darted back and forth between the two, thoughts racing in her eyes, giving them a dirty look. She grunted in frustration and walked up to Hope, shoving the tribrid in the chest, receiving an offended sound. “Mikaelson, I love you. But if you try and seduce my sister with no intention of sticking around, I will end you.” The tribrid went to speak and the blonde cut her off. “If you hurt her, lie to her, trick, deceive, manipulate or betray her ever again, I will flay you and burn you at the stake. If you’re not sure of what you want, back the fuck off. And if she is the one you want, slow the fuck down. My sister deserves better than a blood fuck in a field by a house with multiple supernaturals who have super hearing before you’ve even taken her on a date. Got it?!”

Hope stared, wide eyed and a bit scared. “Got it,” she breathed.

“You,” Lizzie pointed at her sister, causing the brunette to jump. “Inside and in bed, now.”

“I’m not a child,” Josie huffed out, “you can’t tell me-“

“Now!” the blonde shouted, not backing down. Hope and Josie shared a petrified look before the brunette rushed inside the house, leaving Lizzie alone with the tribrid. Hope gulped, preparing for the end. Gradually, a smirk spread across the blonde’s lips and her entire demeanor changed. “Thank you, baby Jesus,” she let out with a laugh.

Hope looked at her like she was insane. “What?”

“Listen Mikaelson, I meant what I said. I will kill you slowly if you break her heart again. But I am soooo happy this is happening.”

“Are you okay?” Hope asked, seriously concerned for the blonde.

“Yes. I’ve had to listen to her talk about you FOREVER. I watched her crumble, go crazy, learn how to live again, and move on, and you’re still the only person she wants. So maybe, just maybe, she’ll finally shut up about you and we can talk about ANYTHING else. I’d rather talk about dirty butt plugs than hear your name come out of her mouth in a whining, pining way one more damn time.”

“Ew,” the tribrid let out with a disturbed look.

Lizzie took a deep breath and exhaled, chuckling before she spoke. “You two are the most ridiculous people I’ve ever met. I’ve been watching the two of you stare at each other longingly and do some sort of weird tango almost my entire life. It’s obvious the two of you are supposed to be together to everyone but you and my sister.” She patted Hope’s shoulder a few times, causing the tribrid’s eyebrows to shoot up. “Ease into it, okay? Not like before, that drawn out dumb shit you guys did, but take your time. Make your intentions clear, be patient, open and honest, and slowly meet her in the middle. Okay?”

“Uhh,” Hope let out, trying to wrap her head around everything that just happened. “Okay,” she agreed.

“Good.” Lizzie smiled and patted Hope’s shoulder again before walking away. “Now that that’s all settled, we can be friends again. See you in the morning.” The door slammed shut behind the blonde and echoed into the night, leaving a very stunned Hope Mikaelson behind.

“What the hell just happened?” the tribrid said aloud to herself.


End file.
